Lockout
Lockout is a Halo 2 multiplayer level, and has been remade into the Halo 3 multiplayer map Blackout. Background Lockout is theoretically an old research laboratory designed by the Forerunners. In the icy mountains of Delta Halo, the only way you can get a good view of Installation 05 is by Sword Canceling from down below to someone jumping on a pillar above, flinging you to the top of the level. Once atop the huge structure, drop down at the first part and keep walking down the slope until you reach the back. There, the material of the floor seems to turn more blue, and if you look at the landscape, you see a lot of snow, mountains, and the Halo. Gameplay This map is heavily favored by MLG professionals, and skilled snipers. The superbounces on this map make for interesting gameplay and tactics. It is usually played solely as a close quarters map because of the nature of the course and map default spawns. It's no less uncommon to have three-man matches than to have ten-man matches; it's simply guaranteed to be more chaotic as more members enter the game. A small room exists on the bottom floor with small, damaged, Green-Glowing chambers (possibly Flood Stasis Chambers, one of which is open) and at the end there is a Gravity Lift back to the surface. Lockout consists of two levels. Most of the fighting occurs around the center of the map, either the upper or lower level. The towers abutting the center arena are used to get a better view of the upper level, as well as surprise attacks for people beneath them. There is a room with a Gravity lift on the lower level which takes you up to the upper level, near the center. Lockout is, overall, a very straightforward map hence its popularity among MLG players, and the map default weapons are generally close-quarters minded. Territories *Lift/Top of Lift Tower *Center/Underneath Center *Sniper Tower (right side when coming up Gravity lift) *BR Tower (left side when coming up Gravity lift) *Elbow (connects the lower lift room to Sniper Tower) Tactics *There is a common Superbounce on this map, used to get on top of the Gravity lift tower. Be aware of its existence and predominance in the game. Snipers will use it ad infinitum, and are hard to pick off due to the natural cover that it provides. *There is also a lesser-known Superbounce on this map, used to get on top of the Sniper Tower. Not everyone uses it, but make sure you know that it is easy and probable that you may run into someone who can Snipe you from up there. Also, if hiding in the right spot, it is easy for anyone to avoid danger, so the best way to eliminate someone using this bounce is with a Sniper rifle, someone else or you super-bounce up there, or plasma grenades. It is easy to be a Juggernaut on the battlefield when up there. *Dual wielding is very popular on this level. *In the bottom floor, underneath the center panel of the top level, you can hide in the corners and remain stationary, and surprise and kill anyone whom walks in. Obviously, this has also been rehearsed infinitely, so don't hesitate to chuck a grenade or two in the room before you enter it. Also, check the corners from an approaching hallway before running in. *In Sniper matches, it is common practice to stand at the far end of the course, on the lower level, and snipe people across the level. Since the hall is continuous, there isn't much chance to react to a good sniper. This has given this "hallway" the nickname "Sniper Alley". *The default place for the Sniper Rifle to spawn is at the top of the Sniper Tower. You can easily kill anybody standing up there trying to snipe people by blowing up the explosive barrels at the back of the platform. This will also kill anyone in the turret on the platform. *By default, the Battle Rifle spawns on the top section of the Gravity lift tower, and on the tower opposite the Sniper Tower. Remember it, since in Map Default games, mostly populated by Dual wielding, distance can give you the win. *A good way to kill an enemy is to ambush them when they float up from the Grav-Lift. But make sure you hide near the "drop-down-holes" and when they're just about to touchdown, assassinate them. *If you don't have the Energy Sword, watch out. In the multiple close quarter fights you'll get into, the Energy Sword wielder will usually win. Try using the Shotgun if you don't have the sword. *A good player can use only the Sniper Rifle and the sword and win with a score more than double of the player coming in second. Stay on the tower that the Sniper Rifle spawns on. From there, you can hit people all across the map. Just remember to alternate at different times what level of the tower you are on to avoid being sniped back. If Anyone tries to invade your tower, slash them. *When traveling, search the room you're walking into. Use your motion tracker and slightly angle yourself to have better luck getting someone ambushing you. *When you're playing on this map, don't use any single wielding weapons except for the Energy Sword and the Sniper. It has been proven that a Battle Rifle won't win against dual-wielded SMGs or Plasma Rifles. *Jumping on this map is a great way to get around. You can hop between levels very easily, despite the long distance in between. *A great surprise tactic can be to jump on top of the Battle Rifle tower instead of going up the usual ramp. Super Jump To do the Super Jump, go to the BR Tower and face the path entering or exiting and take a left. Stop before the next doorway and crouch where the little tower sticks out of the wall and walk towards it until you can let go of the control stick and you are still crouched. From the crouch, Jump to the ledge and land on it and walk forward a small amount and jump and land right before the crack on the ledge. (Note that you must hold the stick forward while jumping) To do the Super Jump on top of the Sniper Tower, go behind it and crouch in the corner you find where the platform corners and the rock wall is present. Jump out of there and face down the ramp you come UP. You notice that there is debris and dirt at the bottom, Run jump a little late and land on that debris. If you land on the right spot you will go on top of the sniper tower, if done wrongly, there is no real danger and you can just try again. You CANNOT fall through the map with this bounce. Trivia *This is the map that the Ghost of Halo sightings started on. It is also one of the most common Ghost sighting maps for Halo 2. *There are fourteen Forerunner Fusion Coils on the map, an obvious 7 reference. *The Halo 3 map Guardian is similar to Lockout in terms of design, and is a spiritual successor to Lockout, according to Bungie. *Lockout has been remade as Blackout in the Legendary Map Pack in Halo 3. *It is possible to spawn a banshee in this map, however it seems to have some technical difficulties. *The beings in the green, cryo-like chambers are said to be infected Forerunners, though if you look closely, they resemble Spartans wearing Mark V armour. *The reason for the structure being in the ice and snow region is most likely to aid to the cryo-like nature of the structure. *One of the green chambers are open, which could mean something escaped or broke out of the chamber, similar to the broken cases on Cold Storage. *Faces can be seen on the stains the structures have, though they tend to only look like eyes. *Lockout is continually claimed by many to be the best map in Halo 2, but this is a matter of opinion, of course. *If one looks at the mountains, the texture looks like it has a face on it. External Links *Bungie.net Lockout Guide Category:Levels